The Accident
by Aliviababe5
Summary: Cameron was just in a car accident. The accident took everything from her: her memory, her perfect health, and her relationships. Now she must fight hard to get those all back...while fighting just as hard to stay alive.
1. Prolouge

A flash of green.

The feel of soft, brown hair.

The softness of lips on mine.

Why was I remembering this as I was hurled through the front seat of my car and into the road.

I couldn't seem to think of anything else at the moment.

My head slammed on the ground, causing my world to momentarily go black. I rolled off the road and into the ditch beside it. My arm was searing with pain and bent at an unnatural angle.

My leg was defiantly broken and all I could think is "Don't pass out."

A car honk and slammed on its breaks above me.

"Oh my God, there's a girl down there," a women yelled, "Call 911!"

I felt my consciousness slipping and I tried to move.

"Don't move sweetie," a man touched my back.

I groaned, amazing by the fact I was still alive.

Don't fall asleep.

Don't pass out.

Stay awake.

"The paramedics are here Dave," the women yelled down.

"Stay with me honey," the man said and gingerly picked me up.

Pain spread through my body like wild fire and I screamed, or maybe not.

The man carried me out of the ditch and slowly laid me down.

"Sir, do you know this girl," a man asked while two more placed me on a stretcher.

I moaned as they touched my arm and leg.

The ambulance door closed and two paramedics worked busily around me.

One, a lady, grabbed my hand and said "Look at me hon," I feebly opened my eyes and felt my head swim.

Oh God, I was going to die.

I felt myself giving into the pain during every second that passed.

"She's slipping Steve," the lady said and turned around for something.

A flash of green.

The feel of soft, brown hair.

The softness of lips on mine.

Blackness.


	2. Chapter 1

"Is she going to be alright," a boy asked.

His voice was a medium tone, not to deep and not too high, and it was lanced with worry.

"Surprisingly, despite her injuries, she will be perfectly fine," a man said.

I had a sneaky suspicion they were talking about me.

"I can't believe this happened. It's all my fault."

"How so? You weren't in the car with her."

"We…got in a fight…and she left my place angry. She…told me she never wanted to see me again," remorse replaced worry. "It is not your fault Zachary. She simply wasn't paying attention enough while driving."

"No…Cammie always pays attention. The only time she doesn't is when she's distracted," a warm hand took mine and a pair of lips kissed it. "It's my fault."

"If you believe so," I heard a strange clapping noise and the man left the room.

"I'm so sorry Cammie. I could have…I should have stopped you."

The voice stirred feelings in me, happiness, anger, and…love.

I fluttered my eyelashes, hoping to see…Zach.

"Come on Cam," he touched my face gently, "open your eyes for me."

And I did, widely. Confusion filled me.

This boy had dark brown hair, emerald green eyes, and a pair of full pink lips. His brow was creased in worry.

"Who…who are you?"

Those beautiful green eyes immediately filled with tears.

"Oh God." I tried to sit up but he shook his head.

"Stay down…I'll get the doctor." He left.

I felt extreme sadness for making him hurt.

The man from earlier walked in.

"My name's Dr. Williams. How are you feeling?" I nodded. "I'm fine…," I lied. Everything hurt, including my heart from emotional pain.

"That's good. As soon as your mother gets here you'll be able to go home. You have a minor concussion and a broken arm and leg, but those will be better in six weeks."

I nodded but stopped.

The motion made me insanely dizzy.

"Cammie."

A woman walked in with Zach behind her.

"Oh my poor baby," the woman ran to me.

She had long brown hair, soft brown eyes, and a perfect skin complexion.

"Who…are you my mother," I felt extremely idiotic.

I didn't even know my own mother when I saw her.

"What…what's wrong with her?"

"She has a minor concussion…and a strong case of amnesia."

The woman turned to me and nodded slowly.

"Our family has dealt with worse. Yes, I am your mother." I sat up; this time no one stopped me. "What are you going to do with me? How are you going to help me remember?"

The doctor gave me a sad smile. "Your memory will come back to you eventually Cameron. Until then, you have to take a break."

"Take a break from what exactly?"

He exchanged glances with my mother.

"Take a break…from what you do."

With that he left.

Zach stayed in the doorway, staring down at the ground.

"What now," I asked.

"Now," my mother dropped a pair of jeans, a plain red tank, socks, and white tennis shoes onto my lap, "we go home."


	3. Chapter 2

_**Hey guys sorry it's been a while. I hope you enjoy.** _

* * *

><p>I kept quiet in the back seat, the cast on my arm and leg making it hard to be comfortable enough to sleep. Zach would occasionally look back at me in the rearview mirror and I would catch glimpses of different emotions in his eyes. His face stood impassive.<p>

I stared out at the landscape and watched as lush, green trees and grass shot past our car. It was beautiful.

Eventually we pulled up to a four story mansion in the middle of a large gated neighborhood. The outside was all brick with about ten windows per floor. It had a large, double oak front door with a brass knocker on the front. The lawn surrounding it was manicured and perfectly green.

My mom pulled to a stop and she got out.

Zach climbed out, walked around the side of the car, and opened my door. He placed a hand on my shoulder and waist and pulled me out. Second came my crutches.

"Thanks," I mumbled, took the crutches from him, and hobbled over my mother.

"Welcome home Cam," she said quietly and started walking towards the front door.

She opened the door for me and I walked inside.

The foyer was a huge space with a glass chandelier hanging above it.

"Cameron," a lady ran up and hugged me carefully, "honey, we're so glad you're back." She had long brown hair past her shoulders, tanned skin, and a beautiful white smile. "I'm sorry," she said softly, pulling away. She looked at my mother and then at Zach. "What's wrong with her?"

My mother pulled the lady away and talked to her quietly. "That's Amine," Zach said quietly, then touched my elbow, "follow me."

He led me to the kitchen, which was just as big as the foyer. Marble counter tops with stainless steel appliances covered the kitchen. It was high-tech and super expensive looking.

"This is the kitchen," he said and then pushed open the door to the dining room. Inside was a large dining room table of cherry wood with about twenty chairs, and a china cabinet that matched behind it.

"This is beautiful," I said more to myself.

"Three more floors to go," Zach smiled and turned me around towards the stairs at the beginning of the house.

"Umm," I looked at the stairs uncertainly.

"Here," in a quick fluid motion, Zach swept me up in his arms, crutches and all, and carried me up the stairs. I curled into his chest, almost instinctively, and took in the smell of his cologne. It was so …familiar; it brought up feelings in me I couldn't explain. Just when I thought he was going to set me down, he continued up two more flights of stairs.

"I never understood why they built all the bedrooms on the fourth floor," he said without the slightest indication he was tired.

I giggled and was slowly let down. I steadied myself with my crutches and hobbled down the hallway.

"This is my room," he pointed to the closed door, "your mom's," he pointed to the next one, "and yours," the one at the end of the hall. I slowly made my way down to the room on the end and waited as he pushed open the door.

The inside was full of colors. The room was huge, more of a suite. The queen bed was towards the back of the room, near the bathroom, and had a huge purple duvet cover. The walls were covered in thousands of pictures and posters. A flat screen TV was in the front with six bean bags in front. A dresser was next to the bed and the closet was next to the bathroom. By sneaking a glance into the bathroom I saw it was a master bathroom and the closet was the same side.

I turned around in a circle as best as I could and then stopped at Zach.

He was staring at me sadly. "What?" He shook his head.

"I was just thinking about how…I…we almost lost you," he said quietly and then left the room. I heard a door closed and figured he went to his room.

I looked around the room again and examined the pictures. One in particular was of three other girls and I. One had short, blonde hair and was skinny as a toothpick. The girl next to her was just absolutely flawless with bright blue eyes, and jet black hair. She had a pompous look to her. The girl next to her had caramel colored skin and a lean agile body. She was extremely pretty.

I had a feeling these were my friends.

I sat down on my bed and then looked next to me. On the night stand was an iPhone 5c….being blown up with messages. I flipped it over, not in the mood to answer people who I didn't remember. I sighed and turned on the TV.

What exactly was I supposed to do with two broken limbs and a jacked up mind?

Eventually I fell asleep, thinking of one of the only two people I could remember…Zach.

* * *

><p>"<em>Cammie! Listen to me! Don't go!" <em>

_Zach was still yelling and it just made me want to cry. _

_I shook my head and let the tears fall slowly. _

_"I'm sick and tired of you not listening to my Zach. I'm done. Just let me go." _

_I turned to leave when his hand shot out and grabbed my arm. _

_"Please," he begged, "don't go. I'm sure my dad will let you stay." _

_I shook my head and whispered, "I'll call you in the morning." _

_With that I headed towards the door, trying to block out the sight of the boy I love crying because of me. _

_"Cam," he choked out. I laid my head on the doorknob and whispered "Yes?" "_

_I love you," he trailed off. _

_"I…I love you too." _

_Now the tears flowed freely. _

_As I pulled out of the driveway I could only think of three things. _

_A flash of green, the feel of soft, brown hair, and the softness of lips on mine. "I love you so much," I sobbed, wishing I could run back to him. _

_That would show how I was just too weak for him...that would show the truth. _


	4. Chapter 3

I slept through the night and to eleven o'clock the next morning.

Something told me I never do that.

I used my crutches to hobble into the bathroom to brush my teeth before heading to the stairs.

As if called, Zach walked behind me and pulled my feet out from under me.

"Good morning," he said cheerfully.

"Hi," was my lame answer.

I wasn't exactly comfortable with being carried…but it was Zach….I kind of liked it.

"Today, we're going to be trying something." I raised my eyebrow and looked up at him. "What," I asked. "Today we're going to play twenty questions…but just for you."

"So it's like interrogation…," I said, the word making my brow furrow.

He chuckled.

"I do have questions though," I added.

"I know you do."

Finally we reached the first floor and he set me down. "Ask away."

We walked into the kitchen and I was greeted with two boys.

The taller one was like a Brad Pitt double body.

He was incredibly good looking but sounded like a teddy bear when he yelled "Cammie-bear!"

I stopped in my tracks and he frowned.

"Zach what did you do to her?"

Zach blanched.

"Nothing Grant…she got into an accident."

The second boy who was nerdy cute and kind of small (everyone was compared to Grant) said "We work for you kind of Cam…we're friends also. I'm Jonas…"

I looked at Zach and he nodded. "They work for you every summer. They're friends of mine; they go to my school."

"How's the head then," Grant asked, nothing seemed to be able to dim his good mood.

"Good," I frowned upset by the fact boys my age were working for me, especially if they were my friends, "a little behind."

"Unless you're medically behind or slow your mind can't be behind. There's a 24.765327653736 percent your concussion led you to any brain damage besides amnesia, so you should say "it's just confused"."

Whoa…that was a lot.

"Sorry," he blushed, "I got carried away."

"Grant, Jonas you can talk to Cameron later. Right now you have dishes to do," I heard the lady Amine call from the kitchen. They grinned and left.

"They seem nice," I said finally.

Zach laughed and helped me sit down.

"Do you want to play now or later," he asked.

"I guess now." I waited and then asked "What's my full name?"

"Cameron Ann Morgan," his eyes lit up just a little as he said that.

"What's my favorite color?"

These were stupid, simple questions but Zach didn't mean to care.

He smirked and said "Emerald green."

I found myself staring at his brilliant, emerald green eyes and said "Oh. "What school do I go to?" "Gallagher Academy for Exceptional Young Women. It's…a different school."

Hmm…okay then.

"What do I want to be when I get older?"

"You've always wanted to be a spy." I snorted, "A spy? That's kind of weird."

His smile dimmed a little. I grew serious.

"Zach…," I couldn't look at him so I focused on my empty plate, "what happened before my accident?"

He froze.

"Why do you ask?"

Oh, only because I had a dream last night where it seemed like we were together and I made you cry and I want to know who you are to me and why I care about you so much because every time you're around me I want to hug you and never let you go and scream I love you. Why do **you** ask?

"I…was just wondering."

He shook his head.

"We fought…and you left."

"What did we fight about Zach?"

He shook his head again.

"I'd rather not talk about it."

Suddenly, a loud rapping noise sounded on the door and a British voice yelled "Cameron Ann Morgan I know you're in there. If you don't open this door I swear to everything holy I will kick it open on three!"

Zach jumped up and ran to the door to get to the foyer.

"One."

Zach's footsteps pounded the ground.

"Two."

I heard him yell "Hold on!"

"Three."

The front door was opened and a sickening thud sounded. "God Bex I said hold on!" Zach sounded like he was in pain and I didn't like it. I made my way into the foyer slowly and saw Zach on the ground holding his stomach and the tan girl from the picture looking dangerously mad.

"I told you I was going to kick it open on three," she flipped her hair over her shoulder and turned to me.

I backed up, afraid of her.

She laughed.

"I won't hurt you Cam."

"You're…the girl from the picture," I said slowly. She raised her eyebrow and looked down at Zach. "What happened to her," she demanded, looking livid.

Boy, did her moods change quickly.

Zach got up slowly. "She got in a car accident…and now she doesn't remember anything."

"Wow…we have to do something about this."

She closed the door, shifted her purse up her arm and asked "Is Grant here?"

Before we could answer, Grant came tearing out of kitchen yelling "Bex!"

Her face split into a smile and she threw her arms around his wide torso.

"I have missed you so much," he said quietly. She mumbled something I didn't hear.

Zach picked me up and carried me out the room. "Put me down Zach," I laughed.

He set me in my seat and said "They like to be alone. Especially after a whole school year of not seeing each other."

While we were in the foyer, someone had filled my plate with breakfast food. Eggs, bacon, toast, and a glass of orange juice sat in front of me. I bit into the eggs and felt myself melt at the taste.

"Oh my gosh these are so good!"

Zach stared at me while I ate, or at least I felt him staring at me.

Eventually when I came up for air I saw him grinning at me.

"What," I demanded.

He shook his head.

"You've just always had a healthy appetite."

I smiled and flicked some eggs at him.

He shook them out of his hair and then threw a bit of toast at me.

It hit me on the nose and I yelled "No you didn't!"

He laughed and then reached over and tickled me.

I tried to stop him but the only way was if I clubbed him in the head with my cast.

"Zach, stop," I choked.

He only tickled me harder. I flailed my arms and accidently hit my orange juice glass.

Before I could move, Zach stuck his hand out and stopped the juice from tipping.

I reached out, a little later than he did, and placed my hand on top of his. My reflexes were way too slow for my liking. Our eyes locked and I couldn't seem to move. His beautiful green eyes were holding me in a trance that I couldn't seem to break.

"Cammie," he said quietly.

"Zach," I whispered, not knowing what to say.

Just then, Bex burst through the door (I swear it almost broke), followed by Grant, and said "Well well well, what do we have here?"

"Nothing," Zach said and pulled away.

He stood up and left the dining room, leaving me with a bemused girl I didn't remember and a boy I just met.

"So, would you like to explain to me what that was?"

I looked at her and shook my head, "I...don't really know."


	5. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, so I've been brought to the understanding that there has been a little confusion with two things. One: Cammie is a regular girl/spy but I was kind of hoping I could save that is some way for the end of the book. Two: Zach and Cammie are together but because she doesn't remember anything he's trying to take it slow for her benefit. If you have any suggestions for me with little Zammie scenes throughout the book to make it easier to understand I totally will. Thank you BunnySwag101 for pointing these out! I hope you guys like this chapter! Please review!**

**BTW Cammie is bold and Zach is in** _italics._

* * *

><p>Bex left around 2 o'clock talking about how tomorrow she was bringing Liz and Macey…whoever they were.<p>

Zach hadn't shown up since he left at breakfast, so Grant offered to carry me upstairs.

"Wait," I said, "I haven't seen the second floor yet!" "Oh, I think you'll like it," he smiled and set me down.

In front of me were a giant 82" TV and all white furniture surrounding it.

In the corner of the room was a small studio. "Whose studio is this," I asked, marveling at the high-tech instruments, and as I ran my fingers over the controls, I knew exactly how to use them.

"Sing something," Grant said.

"What should I sing?"

He shrugged, "How about…When I Was Your Man but the girl version. You used to sing that all the time."

"Okay," I sat down at the computer board and pulled up the track for Bruno Mars' song. As it began, I forgot the lyrics, but they came to me.

"**Same bed but it feels just a little bit bigger now. Our song on the radio but it don't sound the same**." They lyrics just came smoothly and I felt like I could sing all day.

"_**When our friends talk about you, all it does is just tear me down and my heart breaks a little when I hear your name. It all just sounds like**_-." Another voice cut in, a rich, deep voice that was unbelievably beautiful. "_Too young, too dumb, to realize_-" Zach stood by the wall singing in a perfect voice.

"**That you should have brought me flowers should have held my hand**-"

"_Gave you all my hours, when you have the chance_." "_Take you to every party 'cause all you wanted to do was dance_," he stepped closer to me and grabbed the fingers of my bad arm gently.

"**Ooo all the things you should have done, when you were my man**," I finished, locking eyes with him.

I don't know how long we stayed there just staring at each other, but I noticed that Grant left.

"You sing," I said quietly.

"I do," he smirked.

I smiled.

"Will you do it again," I asked.

He nodded.

"Of course," he quietly added, "Anything for you Cam."

* * *

><p>Two hours later, we had gone through almost all of the songs in the computer's hard drive.<p>

Zach had such a beautiful voice; I would never get tired of hearing it.

At the end of it, Zach said "Come with me." He handed me my crutches and walked out of the studio.

I followed him. He walked out to the living room and turned on the TV.

"Watch this," he put in a VCR tape (I was surprised it still worked) and pressed play. A little girl with long, blonde hair and shinning blue eyes was sitting at the camera. A little boy with dark brown hair and emerald green eyes sat next to her.

"Okay Cammie, Zach, what do you want to sing," a man asked.

"Umm," Little Cammie turned to face Little Zach.

"Umm," he looked at the camera, "how about My Girl by the Temptations."

"Go ahead," the man sounded like he was smiling.

Little Cammie started to play the first notes of the piano.

"_I've got sunshine, on a cloudy day_," Zach's voice, even at a young age was perfectly smooth and on pitch.

"**When it's cold outside, I've got the month of May**," Little Cammie came in with perfect harmony.

"_I guess, you'll say, what can make me feel this way_?"

Even though he was only about eight years old, Zach put his arms around Little Cammie's shoulders.

"Zachary," the man warned.

Zach laughed next to me, breaking the spell of how wonderful we sounded when we were younger. "Even as an eight year old you were a player," I teased. He shook his head; eyes bright with so many emotions I couldn't tell which ones were which.

"No. Players are people who go after more than one person."

He reached forward and softly stroked my face.

"I've only be after one person my whole life," he pressed his forehead to mine and whispered "that was you."

My heart started beating at impossible speeds; I knew Zach could hear it.

"Zach," I whispered.

"Not yet. I don't remember…I can't remember."

On his face was a look of love, worry, happiness, and intrigue.

"I'll help you remember," he whispered and pressed his lips to mine.

* * *

><p>"Dinner is served," Amine said proudly.<p>

In front of me on the table was a full turkey wrapped in bacon, mash potatoes, asparagus, hollandaise, broccoli, and green beans. I took in a whiff of the food and said "That smells really good Amine."

"Thank you Cammie," she smiled and turned to leave.

"You're not going to eat with us?"

She smiled kindly.

"I have to pick up my little girl from her babysitter's house and eat with her." She disappeared and came back with a purse and car keys. "I'll see you in the morning."

She left through the front door.

"This is too much to eat," I said, mostly to myself.

"Don't worry," Grant and Jonas walked into the dining room, "we'll help you finish."

I smiled and they sat down.

"Where's my mom," I asked.

"She went out with friends. She'll be back later," Zach said and started eating.

I nodded.

"Alright," I started eating.

"I heard you and Zach singing earlier. You guys sounded good," Jonas smiled.

"Thanks," I started to fill my plate.

"You left the video on upstairs by the way," Jonas said, "I turned it off."

"Okay…I forgot to…," I said quietly. Zach smirked and I blushed.

"I think I'm going to watch more of those videos later," I looked at Zach who had a hopeful look in his eye, "alone."

Jonas and Grant smirked. "Alright," Zach might've been able to hide his disappointment on his face but he wasn't as good as hiding it in his voice.

"Maybe you can come up later," I added hastily. He perked up just a little.

"Cammie, what do you remember," Grant asked.

"Oh umm," I gave an involuntary glance at Zach, "nothing really."

"Cameron, I've know you since sophomore year," Jonas stated, "Nothing really for you is like…everything." Grant and Zach snorted.

"It was more of a dream anyway," I avoided eye contact and started to eat.

"Well, I'm going to head to the guest house," Jonas popped up; his plate like most of the dishes on the table was cleared. Grant who had eaten three helpings over everything stood up. "Me too."

"Goodnight guys," I smiled.

"Night Cam," they said in unison and left.

Soon it was just Zach and I.

"Cam, earlier when you said what you remembered was just a dream…what did you dream about?" I focused on my food. "Umm nothing." "Cammie, you know you can tell me," Zach said quietly. I finished eating and then looked at him.

"I know I can Zach," I stood up, steadied myself with my crutches, and said "I just don't know if you want me to.

With that, I left to tackle the stairs on my own.


	6. Chapter 5

I finally made it upstairs alone.

I felt accomplished as I collapsed onto my bed with a triumphant grin on my face. I was winded but defiantly triumphant. That grin slowly disappeared as I realized I left Zach alone downstairs.

I felt bad.

I knew he still liked me, or loved me, even though I couldn't remember a thing. Because I couldn't remember I thing, I couldn't find myself ready to love him. I would give him the wrong idea if I tried to do boyfriend/girlfriend stuff while it really meant nothing.

How are you supposed to date someone you know nothing about?

I reached for my phone and checked the messages I left unopened. There were 127 in all. I still didn't feel like reading them. I decided to only read the ones from Bex. Most of them said "What happened?", "What's wrong.", and "Are you okay?"

The last one tripped me up.

"What did Zach do to you?"

I knew if Zach saw that he would never forgive himself.

I turned the phone upside down and turned on the TV.

I needed to get my mind off of him.

A knock on the door made me look up from the TV and I saw Zach standing in the doorway uncomfortable.

"Can I…can we talk?"

I nodded, sat up, and made room for him on the bed. He left the door open, which made me feel better, but I still could tell he was trying to get something, whether emotional or physical.

"I have to clear something up."

"Alright, I'm not going anywhere," I smiled.

He chuckled and patted my cast softly. A ton of sadness filled his eyes and instinctively I wanted to reach out and stroke his cheek. I pressed my hands under my legs and looked at him expectantly.

"I know…I know you can't remember anything and…that's fine. You obviously don't remember…us…but you do have bits and pieces coming back together. Right now…I just want to help you remember. I know you know I still want to hold you and kiss you and tell you I love you every second of the day but I can't because I know it makes you feel uncomfortable. I love you too much to lose you so I have a proposition."

My heart felt like it had just been squeezed hard; it thumped painfully in my chest.

"I want to…be just your friend right now, until you remember and until you want me back. I'll always need you and love you. I'll always be there when you need me and right now, I need you. I need to make sure I am still an important part of your life even if you can't remember that part."

Tears welled up in my eyes and he reached forward but stopped. "All of your memories will come back to you Cam," he whispered, "I promise you that." I nodded and grabbed his hand. "Friends are what I need," I choked.

He pulled me by my arm and hugged me tightly.

"I'm so sorry Cammie," he took a deep breath and murmured, "This is going to be harder than I thought."

I laughed throatily and said "You don't have to do this." He pulled back and kissed my forehead.

"Yes, I do." Then he left.

* * *

><p><em>I ran off the dock and jumped into the greenish-blue water. The coolness felt good on my warm skin the sun had just recently tanned. I broke through the surface and grinned as a body went flying over me. "It feels so good in here," I smiled and Zach came up for air. He grinned and splashed me with water and took off swimming in the other direction. "Hey!" I took off after him with a gracefully glide. Soon enough we were racing each other. "This is so easy," I yelled as I passed him up. I looked back and didn't see him there. "Zach," I called. He didn't answer. My heartbeat sped up and I looked frantically in the water. I didn't see him <em>_**anywhere**__! "Zach," I screamed just as something grabbed my ankle. I kicked hard, which is difficult to do in the water, and sent my attacker three feet away from me. Zach's head popped out of the water with a pained look on his face. "Sheesh babe, try not to kick me in the gut next time." I splashed him with water and stuck my tongue out. "I thought something happened to you!" He grinned. "You've known me for how long now baby?" I started to swim away from him but he lunged forward and his hands grabbed my waist. "I'm sorry," he whispered. I pretended to ignore him. "Cammie baby," he tightened his grip on my waist, making it hard to kick away from him, "it was just a joke." I rolled my eyes. He spun me around and kissed me softly. At first I just floated in his arms, not responding, but eventually I kissed him back, earning a grin. "You can't stay mad at me." "I can," I smiled, "but I didn't want to." With that I splashed him and pulled out of his reach. "Babe," he called. "If you catch me you'll get another kiss," I called and took off towards the dock. We both knew he was going to catch me a lot more times after that. _


	7. Chapter 6

**Hey guys sorry it's been so long. I hope you enjoy!**

Zach woke me up the next morning and practically forced me to get ready for the day.

"Zach what are you doing?"

He smiled.

"I am taking you out into the town. Maybe it'll help you remember."

I felt my face flush.

"That's nice."

He nodded and then tossed my clothes at me.

"Don't worry, the shorts aren't too short," he winked and left me to take my shower.

Twenty minutes later I was ready for the day and struggling down the stairs.

Zach was sitting in the living room talking angrily on the phone. "I don't know Townsend. I'll be home whenever Cammie gets better."

He paused and I watched as his body grew tense. "Don't you dare say that," he demanded, "she will remember everything." He stood up and said angrily, "Even if she doesn't get better soon, I might not come home."

He slammed the phone down on the receiver and turned to me.

"Oh, Cam."

I gave him an inquisitive look.

"Zach, who was that?" He walked towards me and touched my forehead gently.

"No one."

He started to walk outside towards the car and I had no choice but to follow him.

"So where exactly in the town are we going," I asked.

"In Roseville, there isn't a lot to do, but there are places you loved to go." He opened my door and waited for me to get comfortable before he closed the door and went on his side.

"Where did I love to go?"

"Well," he smirked, "it would be easier to name where you didn't like to go." I smiled. "You make it sound like I was a wanderer."

"Let's just say you escaped out of school a lot."

I furrowed my brow.

Zach reversed out of the mile long driveway and we headed into town. We passed my miles of land that was green and untouched. Horses were running free along them and I got a strange feeling. It was almost like I was missing out on something.

"So Cammie, after we go to some of the places you loved, we're going to go get something to eat. Where do you want to go?"

I shrugged.

"Wherever you want to take me Zach. I can't really go anywhere myself."

He laughed.

It was such a beautiful sound.

"Okay then." We drove a little longer and then he pulled into a parking lot by a park.

"Wow, Zach…a park."

He didn't answer me.

As he walked around to open my door he said, "You used to sneak out to a certain gazebo in this park missy." I hopped down carefully and then put my crutches under me.

We walked down the stone path at a slow pace. Nothing was coming back to me.

"I don't know Zach. I'm not seeing anything that brings back memories."

"Just wait Cammie, we'll get there." Out of nowhere he swept my feet out from under me and I laughed.

"Zachary, put me down!"

He pulled me closer to his chest and grinned at me.

"No way Cam. We'll get to the gazebo faster this way."

We walked in comfortable silence until I saw the gazebo. It was tall with concrete walls and a tarp crossing over it in an X. Something felt familiar about it. "This is where I used to run from school?"

He nodded.

"You came here and met your…Jimmy."

He said the name with disgust.

I turned to face him.

"Who's Jimmy Zach?"

"He **was **your boyfriend."

Zach seemed angry.

"Well it's a good thing he's not anymore right?"

He relaxed.

"Right."

We walked over to the gazebo and sat down on the wooden bench. "Does anything seem familiar?"

Zach seemed anxious for me to remember everything today.

"It's kind of familiar…but I don't remember anything."

His shoulders slumped forward.

"Zach," he looked up at me sadly, "I'm not going to be able to remember everything today. And I'm defiantly not going to remember everything today." He dropped down on the seat next to me.

"I'm…desperate Cam. It's going to be a lot harder for me to be just your friend. It's painful. I just want you to remember everything quickly!" He grabbed my hands and stared into my eyes sadly.

"I miss you Cam. I want the real you to come back to me."

I felt my eyes well up with tears and I whispered, "I'm trying Zach. I'm trying."

He leaned forward and kissed my forehead gently.

"Zach," I pulled back and smiled gently. "I'm sorry," he said sadly, "I'm trying to."

It's not like I didn't want him to kiss my forehead…I really wanted him to…but I couldn't.

I wasn't ready.

"Come on," he whispered, "we've got some other places to go."

* * *

><p>We went all around Roseville and nothing came back to me.<p>

It was one of the biggest disappointments in my life.

"We tried," Zach smiled sadly and then led me to the car.

We ended up going to a small diner with lots of people in it. They all gave me a disapproving look and then went back to eating.

"What's their problem," I asked.

"They know you go to Gallagher," his voice dropped but people still gave us an ugly look.

"What's wrong with my school."

He led me to a booth. "People think it's a ritzy boarding school for bored heiress' who just want to spend their rich daddy's money." I raised my eyebrow.

"I could see why."

He chuckled.

"It's not," he said, now whispering to the point of where I could barely hear him.

"What is it?"

Before he could answer, a group of guys came in. In the front were two boys, one of them who looked very familiar…like I used to know him.

"Oh no," Zach shifted and came around to sit next to me.

"Zach, what are you doing," I asked as he set his arm around my shoulders.

"Just calm down Cam. Follow my lead." He turned and pressed his forehead to mine.

"Zach," I said in a low voice.

He tilted his head and pressed his lips to mine. At first I didn't react…and then I slowly kissed him back. It was like sparks were flying between us and his hand came to rest on my waist. I leaned against him more.

Then the boys passed and one of them grunted in disgust.

Slowly, Zach pulled away (way too soon for my liking).

"I'm sorry…they know you…and they'll do nothing but make fun of you. Except for the one in the front….Jimmy."

Zach pulled me up and we left before we ordered anything.

It was quiet in the car ride back and I was thankful.

All I could think about was Zach kissing me. It was any amazing kiss and it made me rethink the whole...I needed time.

Also I couldn't stop thinking about the fact that...I remembered everything…about that boy...Josh.


	8. Chapter 7

"Well, so what if that was unsuccessful," Zach said as we got into the house, "there will be more times to get your memories back."

During the ride, I remembered all the memories that were connected to the ones about Josh.

I quietly made my way towards the living room and started on the stairs.

"Cam?"

I ambled up to the second floor and sat on the black leather couch.

"Cameron," Zach said cautiously, "what's wrong?"

I was too busy thinking to answer.

Josh was my first boyfriend.

He was someone who no one knew about except for my roommates.

My roommates who attended school with me at Gallagher Academy for Exceptional Young Women.

A school that really wasn't what is seemed like.

It was a school that got rid of Josh's memory easily...it was a school that was for very special people.

Josh broke up with me because he broke up with me but tried to help when he thought I needed him.

He thought I needed him during a test.

A school test.

A CoveOps test.

A spy test.

"I know what Gallagher is," I said quietly.

Zach leaned against the wall.

"It's a school for spies in training." I looked up at him. "I'm a spy?" He shook his head. "I'm a spy in training," I corrected.

He nodded.

I leaned back on the couch.

"Zach," I remembered Josh today."

He tensed again but his facial features didn't change.

"I remembered getting in trouble for dating Josh. I remember sneaking out of school to see him. I remember my memories with him. I remembered living with Bex, Liz, and Macey during the year. I remember when Jonas and Grant came to our school for an exchange. I remember the end of the year exam and how Josh tried to save me. I remember the year after when we had the exam with the boys from…Blackthorne. I remember all of this...but I don't remember you Zach."

He slumped down the wall and dropped his head onto his knees.

I slid off the couch and crawled over to him.

"What am I doing wrong," he shook all over. I sat next to him and wrapped my arms around him. "Why can't you remember me? Why can't I get you back?"

I held him tighter and laid my head on his.

"I'm trying." "I know," he looked up at me, "trust me I know."

I pressed my forehead against his temple and felt my nose touch his cheek.

"Zach, I may not have my memories pre-accident…but I defiantly will cherish the ones you've given me," I whispered. "I'm sorry Cammie. I'm sorry for what I've done to you. If I hadn't just stopped fighting with you…you would remember everything," he started to cry.

"Zach," I turned him to me and I saw his tears fall down his face.

It broke my heart. This boy, a spy...was crying about me.

I knew that everyone spy has a weakness...and I realized I was Zach's. Even without memory loss I knew that everyone has a weakness...tougher people will break over their weaknesses easier.

"I'm so sorry baby," he sobbed.

I didn't bother to correct him.

"It's okay. It's not your fault," I said quietly, "it never was."

He stopped crying and laid his head on my shoulder.

"I remembered that night Zach. I wanted to come back in but I couldn't," I whispered, "my pride wouldn't allow it."

He started to breathe deeply but I knew he was listening. "I whispered I love you even though you couldn't hear me," I told him, rubbing gentle circles into his temple.

"I wanted you to somehow hear me. I wanted to apologize."

He didn't answer.

I don't know how long we went without talking but soon enough we both fell asleep sitting up in each other's arms.

* * *

><p>"Well hello you two," a strong British voice said.<p>

My eyes flew open and I saw Bex standing above us.

Zach's arms were tight around me, keeping me from moving much. His mouth was slight open and his was snoring.

He looked so innocent.

"Did it work?" I looked up at Bex.

"Huh?"

"Did your journey around town work?"

"Oh," I leaned back against Zach and felt his snores vibrate through his chest, "it worked somewhat." "What do you mean it worked somewhat?"

"I remember everything, except Zach."

Zach stirred at his name.

"Cammie," he mumbled.

"I'm here Zach," I said gently.

"Love you," he breathed.

"Love you too."

Bex grinned. "You two are almost as cute as me and Grant," she teased. "Technically," I sat up, "we're not 'you guys' yet." She sat down and crossed her perfectly smooth legs.

"Please explain."

"I remember everything except Zach. If he were in the certain memories…it's fuzzy."

"Meaning?"

"It's like if he's in part of a memory...it's hard to remember the part he's in."

"Interesting," she mumbled.

I nodded.

"I think the part of me remembering Josh first hurt Zach more," I said quietly, "we saw him and Dillon in Roseville today." She sat up straighter as if the name Dillon made her more proper. Or angry. Her face was blank.

It was probably because she felt like pounding his face in for teasing Anna.

"This is the cruelest thing the universe could ever do to two people," she sighed.

"I think it could be worse," I said slowly.

"How?"

I felt Zach's arms get even tighter.

I knew he was awake and listening as I said, "I could have died."

She stood up.

"There's no way."

"I was in ICU!" Again the grip on my waist forced me to struggling with breathing. I pushed Zach's arms and he loosened up...but barely.

"You've been through a lot Cam…and not once have you come close to dying. You go to ICU Cam and it's like your injuries weren't that serious in the first place."

I didn't understand.

"Explain," I said slowly.

"Cameron, you have escaped death so many times I've lost count. You've come so close to death…and nothing seems to happen. It's like it's not your time yet."

I smiled to myself.

"So you're telling me I'm scrappy?"

She grinned.

"That's exactly what I'm telling you."

She stood up.

"You guys are coming to Macey's vacation home to hang out with us for a while. It might help bring back memories with Zach."

She turned to leave and as she did she said over her shoulder, "I know you're awake Goode."

Zach chuckled.


	9. Chapter 8

"I don't understand why we're going to Macey's Cam," Zach sighed.

I rolled my eyes. "Bex will think it'll help with my memories."

He pulled his shirt off and I got about five seconds to enjoy the view of his perfectly chiseled abs before he put a plan black tee on. "Who is going to be there?"

I shrugged.

"I'm guess the girls and Jonas and Grant." He nodded.

"Have you talked to your mom about when you're going to get a walking boot?" I shook my head. "Why?" "Because I am getting tired of picking you up," he picked me up bridal style and I laughed loudly.

"I'm not," I smiled.

He smirked.

"Grab your crutches Cam, we have a get together to go to." I snatched my crutches as we passed through the door and we started down the stairs.

"How long did you know I was awake?"

"Well," he set me down and I hobbled to the passenger's side, "when you started squeezing the air out of me I knew." He grinned sheepishly. "Sorry…when I get upset, I tend not to realize my own strength."

I slid into the seat and waited for him to get in.

"So…why did you wake up," I asked.

"I heard your voice and someone else's and I wanted to make sure it was someone who wasn't a threat to you." I blushed. "You're protective of me even when you're sleeping."

He smirked.

"You're dangerous awake or sleeping Cameron. I have no choice. You can give a grown man a heart attack with the danger you get into." I rolled my eyes.

"Wait…danger?"

He sighed. "I thought you remembered everything Cam."

"I remember everything except for the parts you're in. If I'm in danger…you must be a huge part of it because I'm not remembering anything." He started the car and we started towards Macey's vacation home.

"Cam…I'm not sure if I want you to know…again."

"Zach," I laid my hand on top of his, "if I'm in danger…don't you think I deserve to know?" He placed his hand on top of mine and squeezed. "You don't want to know Cam. I don't even have you now. Do you think I'd have you if I told you?"

"Zachary," I said slowly, "are you the reason I'm in danger?" He snorted. "No. I would never forgive myself if I was." "Then what is it?" He took a deep, long breathe.

"Your father Cammie was an amazing spy. He was a legend among every department of security. No one could get him…no one was his weakness. Until he met your mom."

Zach turned left and we continued down an empty road.

The only other car on the road was behind us.

It was a nice, silver Camaro that didn't try to pass us.

"They were in love. Anyone could see it. They had you…and he had two weaknesses." He turned to the right and we entered a fancy neighborhood that had houses bigger than mine.

"One day he went on a mission…and he never came back home." A slow, dull ache ran through me.

"You said was…I should have known," I said in a low voice.

"He was brave Cam. He was amazing…but they still got him." "Who is they?" He explained everything to me about the Ioseph Caravan-Gillian Gallagher feud.

He explained how Gallagher was related to Macey. He explained how they killed my father for information he had…and information I didn't know I had. He explained how they were trying to kill me now…and how close they had gotten.

"They've almost killed you a lot Cammie," he said quietly, "and somehow you've gotten away." His hand got tighter on mine and I used my other hand to calm him.

"There's this woman who hates your family more than anyone else Cam…and she has stopped at nothing to try to kill you. She killed her father and she's been trying to kill you."

I felt myself go cold. "Who is she Zach?" He pulled into the driveway and gave me a sad look, almost like a dying puppy.

The Camaro slowed down but continued on.

Through the window I saw a man watching me as he drove. The look was of pure hatred. Right before he turned left he made a finger gun and pretended to shoot me. I could practically feel the imaginary bullet pass through me.

It was right then I knew.

"Oh God."

* * *

><p>Memories poured through me like a river of hate, sadness, and extreme pain. Every gun shot, every punch, every cruel word sliced through me like a dagger. I couldn't breathe or move or talk.<p>

Even the memories with Zach were back...including the one in the tomb when I found out who this lady was the first time.

I threw open the car door and dropped onto the grass beside the car.

I felt bile rise up in my throat and I threw it up.

"Cammie," Zach came around the car and tried to help but I pushed him away.

All of the memories rushing at me made me sick.

I could barely breathe.

"Cammie, are you okay?"

I nodded slowly.

"I'll be fine," I whispered.

He rubbed my back and I sat back on my butt.

"I'm fine. Motion sickness," I explained. Zach stood up straight and looked around.

"Let's get inside Cam. I'll have Macey clean you up."

I stood up slowly.

He grabbed my crutches and closed the door.

"Come on Cammie. We have to get inside now," he picked me up and carried me inside quickly, almost like we were being followed.

The Camaro sped back around the corner just as we got inside.

He slammed the door and called "Macey!"

"Why are you yelling Goode?"

He put me down and quickly asked, "Does this house have security protection?"

She gave him a look like she couldn't have talked to anyone more ignorant.

"It has all of the latest security. Why?"

He looked out the window worriedly.

"Why Zach," she looked deadly. Her blue eyes were blazing.

"Turn it on now. Shut down the house. No one can go in or out for a while. Is everyone here?"

She nodded.

"Have Liz go into the security footage and shut down the house now!"

I felt fear rise up in me again and I had a feeling something back was happening.

Macey pulled out her phone and tapped on something.

"State your name and reason of shut down," a metallic voice echoed through the house.

"Macey McHenry," Macey looked at me with nothing but worry in her eyes, "the daughters of Gallagher are being attacked."

With those words the house went into a full shut down. Metal shutters clamped over the windows, the doors had titanium sheets over them, an entire wall of steel slid out of the wall and covered every inch of the house.

It was like Macey said.

No one was getting in and out.

"Explain to me Goode, why I just put my house through a Code Black?"

Our friends came running down the stairs alert and worried.

Grant gave us a once over and demanded "What happened?"

"The Circle," Zach gripped my waist, "the Circle is here."


	10. Chapter 9

"Did they follow you?"

Zach paced in front of us. Liz was on the computers watching the security footage as the Camaro passed in front of the house countless times. Grant and Bex were sitting together listening to Jonas quietly mumble about how the odds of them finding Macey's safe house.

Then again…it was a giant mansion and she was the almost President's daughter.

Macey sat on the floor next to me, watching Zach pace.

"Not at first, they must have had our position locked onto from the moment we left the house." He went over all the scenarios in his mind and all the while wearing down the carpet.

"The Camaro turned and ended up behind us on Dixie Street. It was a fancy car…following us to a fancy neighborhood. I should have been paying attention," out of nowhere Zach slammed his fist against the wall and a hollowing banging sound rang out.

"Idiot," Macey chided, "the walls are laced with steel on the inside too."

He looked like he wanted to hit her as he shook out his hand.

"Shut up McHenry."

She rolled her eyes.

"Calm down Zach," Bex snapped from across the room, "don't you dare think you're the only one who's worried about Cam."

He stopped pacing and dropped down onto his butt.

"Okay," he took a deep breath.

"Cammie just got in an accident…she can't remember anything. The Circle has been dormant for a while. They hear of Cammie's accident and try to take advantage of it. What they don't take into account is her ex-boyfriend Jimmy-"

"Josh," Macey and I corrected.

"Would possibly help her remember everything from training to the times they tried to kill her," he continued as if we hadn't said anything.

It made sense to me.

"So they're trying to kill me while I'm physically and mentally incapable of defending myself," I noted, and I felt the calm of having dealt with this scenario before wash through me.

"Pretty much," he said defeatedly.

I had brushed my teeth, calmed my stomach, and went through all the memories.

There was something I needed to do.

"I'll be right back," I said and crutched my way downstairs to the kitchen.

* * *

><p>"You remember?"<p>

Despite the fact that I didn't hear Zach come up behind me, I wasn't startled.

I calmly turned around with a Dr. Pepper in hand and frowned "I prefer Coke."

If he showed any signs of annoyance at me not answering his question, he didn't show it.

"I like Pepsi," he smirked.

I put the can down and closed the fridge door. I leaned against the counter top for support and turned the can in circles.

"Yes, I do remember Zach," I looked up at him.

"I remember everything now."

His eyes lit up.

"You do?"

I nodded.

"Yes."

He reached forward and placed his hands on my hips.

"Cammie," he breathed out and kissed me gently. I pulled him closer to me and wrapped my arms around his waist. Our lips moved over each other's in sync, not once did we think about the Circle or my possible death, and we became so close the only space in between us was where our necks were.

Finally I pulled back to catch my breath.

Zach pressed his lips to my forehead and closed his eyes.

"I missed you baby," he whispered.

"I missed you to Blackthorne boy."

* * *

><p>"They haven't let yet," Liz noted as we came back up the stairs with Dr. Peppers in hand.<p>

"They?"

She nodded.

" I was able to break down the tint on the car window and there is a woman with the man."

Zach and I froze.

"It's not her," she quickly added, noting our tense bodies. We relaxed and sat down next to Bex and Grant.

"How long are we going to be here," Zach asked, pulling me to him.

"I've contacted Mrs. Morgan, Abby, Townsend, and Solomon. So it shouldn't be long."

I nodded slowly.

We would have back up. I felt my slight worry of something going wrong start to fade.

I spoke too soon.

"The daughters of Gallagher are safe," the metallic voice suddenly came over the intercom.

We all froze.

Grant and Bex stood up quickly.

"They're breaching security," Bex panted.

"Liz!" Liz started to frantically type at her computer, her hands flying over the keys.

"I'm trying...their hacker is good."

She looked at Zach fearfully.

"Really good."

Zach said something in Farsi that was none too good and watched as the window shutters started to come up.

"Grant, take Cammie to the escape route in the basement," Macey instructed.

Grant picked me up with ease and started down the stairs.

"Zach," I yelled but Grant interrupted with "Cam you're the one in danger. We save you first."

I realized that I was the protectee and all of my friends were protecters.

"Grant passed in front of the window and then I heard the glass shatter.

He spun and we fell to the ground. Grant grunted and choked out "Go."

I didn't try to asset the damage as I crawled towards the stairs in the basement. Grant was following me and I knew he hadn't been hit badly. I opened up the basement door and butt slid down the stairs.

"Come on Cam," Grant pushed and I went faster until I was at the bottom of the stairs. He opened up the doors to the car that was down there.

"Get in Cam now," he climbed into the driver's seat.

"You got shot," I said worriedly. His right arm was bleeding profusely.

That meant they were shooting and the others were still in the house.

"I'll be fine," he said and pressed a button on the car.

The ground started to come over us and we sunk under the house.

"We have to go back," I demanded, "their still in the house! The Circle is trying to get in!"

"Cameron shut up! You are the mission!"

I didn't stop.

"Where are we going Grant," I demanded.

"Someplace safe," he promised and started to drive down the dark tunnel.

I felt fear encase me like the dark and Grant switched on the headlights. He was reaching speeds of seventy and eighty while heading down the extremely black hole.

"Grant tell me where we're going!"

He ignored me and drove straight from black to light.

The bright sun hurt my eyes and for a second I was blinded.

"Oh my God."

Had we really traveled twenty miles underground that quickly?

"Welcome home Cammie-bear," Grant said slowly.

In front of me was the mansion of Gallagher Academy.

"Welcome home."


	11. Chapter 10

**Sorry it's been so long guys! This year has been hectic. Love you and miss you all! I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Cam sit down," Grant winced as the nurse stitched the gash in his arm up.<p>

I ignored him and continued pacing. My leg was screaming for me to stop but I ignored it. This pain was nothing compared to the pain I was feeling at the thought of losing Zach.

"Cammie-."

"No!"

I spun to face him.

I felt like my eyes were glowing red; I was so mad and worried.

"Don't tell me to sit down or calm down and don't tell me that they're okay until they arm Grant! Don't you dare sit here and pretend like you aren't scared to death that they might not make it! Don't you dare lie to my face and tell me that you're not worried about Bex!" I shook all over, shrieked a little and then kicked a chair with my good foot.

Grant didn't respond immediately; maybe he was trying to decide what the best way to respond to me was.

"You're right Cam. I am worried. I am scared to death that they didn't make it out and I am worried that I am never going to see Bex again. The one thing that is makes me different from you is that I know showing how worried I am doesn't help anymore than hiding it. So when I say calm down I mean sit down and try not to think about it to the best of your ability. I know it's hard because it's hard for me, but for right now, that's all we can do!"

I wrapped my arms around me and sat down on the empty bed next to his.

The nurse left and I felt the loss of an authoritative figure. She was better than no one.

"Grant, what if they don't make it."

I stared down at the ground before shutting my eyes. I didn't want a single tear to fall. Crying was not going to help me in this situation.

I heard the springs in the bed move and then I felt his arms wrap around me.

"Cam, they'll be okay. One thing about our friends is that each and every one of them is scrappy like you. They know how to make it out, they know what to say and do to keep going, and they know how to survive."

I looked up at Grant and saw him looking at the wall with a gaze that looked like he was getting ready to blow it up.

He looked down at me and said, "We both know Zach will do anything in his power to get back to you."

Grant kissed my forehead and then hugged me tightly.

"I know Bex will do the same for me. Macey will do anything to get back to Preston and all three of them will do anything to keep Liz and Preston safe. We both know that without a doubt."

I nodded and laid my head gently on his arm.

"When is my mom getting back Grant?"

He shrugged, winced, and answered slowly, "I don't know."

"What do you know Grant?"

"I know it's going to be a long night. When our friends turn up, we need to be awake and aware for what happens after."

* * *

><p>I woke up to the sound of footsteps echoing throughout the hallway.<p>

Grant was lying on his bed, snoring loudly, and was dead to the world. I decided to leave him and took a deep breath.

I didn't bother grabbing my crutches and cursed the stupid cast on my leg.

As quickly and quietly as I could, I made my way to the door and slowly opened it.

The footsteps had gone past me and were headed in the direction of the Grand Hall. I followed them and was soon grateful for the carpet that had been added along the middle of the floor. It muffled the sound of my cast hitting the stone floor. I kept a good distance from the person but even as close as I was, I couldn't tell if it was a girl or boy.

The person turned the corner and I followed suit.

Suddenly, a hand reached out and grabbed my face, covering my mouth. I went into auto pilot and soon my attacker was on the ground beneath my knee. From the glass stained window, a sliver of light illuminated the person's face for a split second.

"Macey?"

"Oh thank God Cammie," she threw her arms around me and hugged me tightly.

"Cammie! Cammie where are you?" Grant came tearing down the hallway.

"It's okay, I'm good. It's just Macey."

Grant dropped down and hugged her.

"Don't you dare leave me again! Do you know what Zach would do to me if I let anything happen to you on my watch?"

I smiled sadly and then turned to Macey.

"Where are the others?"

A look of fear crossed over Macey's face.

"They're not here?"

We shook our heads mournfully.

"Zach pushed us down the separate hallways in the basement after you guys took off. "Macey reached behind her and pulled out a handgun. "He gave all of us these." She placed the gun gently on the floor.

"You haven't heard from Bex either," Grant looked like he was going to cry.

Macey shook her head and then dropped it on her knees.

"I got so scared. I took off when she said split up. Jonas and Liz went with each other but Bex, Zach, and I…. I hope they get here soon."

A loud grinding noise sounded and I spun around to see the wall behind us opening up. There in the dark shadow of the secret passage, four dirt and ash covered kids stood. One of them rushed towards me with their arms outstreched.

Zach walked up to me and picked me up, holding me to him tightly and taking a deep breath.

"You're okay," he whispered, "You're alright."

I nodded and whispered, "I'm okay."

I heard a thud and saw Grant on the ground under Bex where she yelled, "That's for getting shot you big lug!"

We all laughed and the sound echoing through the school.

"Cameron?"

A tall woman, whose face was hidden, stood at the end of the hallway.

I dropped from Zach's arms and peered down the hallway.

"Mom?"

The woman stepped forward and I recognized her immediately.

"Abby?"


	12. Chapter 11

"What happened to you all," Abby demanded.

I sat in between Jonas and Macey, Zach's hoodie in my hands.

I was cold earlier but now…thinking about the danger we had just gone through was making me hot with anger and worry.

Zach stood with Grant next to Abby, who was sitting at the desk. Bex and Liz were on the ground in front of their boyfriends.

"We left my house around 9:30 or 10:00. Zach and I picked up a tail around thirty minutes after we left. I didn't realize it until the car drove past and the man…," I trailed off. "What did he do Cammie?"

Abby stood but I looked at Zach.

"He shot a finger gun at me."

Zach rubbed his face in his hands and then slammed his fist on the counter.

"Zachary," Abby snapped but Zach ignored her.

"The guy was following us for at least three miles! How did I not notice?" Macey stood up and looked Zach dead in his eyes, "I live in a rich community. Most sixteen year olds get Porches before they get their licenses. The rich car matched the area. Don't think this is your fault."

Zach nodded but his gaze landed on me.

The sadness and guilt chilled me.

Pulling the hood over my head, I said, "After I told Zach I felt sick, he had Macey turn on the security system." Abby looked at Macey.

"What kind of system is it?" "It's a Dragomir 3.25 with all the latest updates," Liz answered, "they hacked into the mainframe and I couldn't fight them." She dropped her head to her knees. "They got into the house because I couldn't fight them." Jonas walked over to her and laid an arm across her shoulders. Looking up at Abby he said, "They were good Liz. They were really good."

Bex leaned back against Grant's legs and whispered, "They were extremely good."

As he leaned down to wrap his arms around her I realized that perhaps I wasn't the only one completely shaken up about this.

"Why did they follow us?"

Zach walked over to me and dropped to his knees in front of me. His thumbs started to rub my knees and I shivered. His gaze was mesmerizing.

"Cam, you're the daughter of Rachel and Matthew Morgan. You are a pavement artist, a Gallagher Girl, and you memorized that list your father had during the dead drop. You have important information that the Circle will and has killed for."

I dropped my gaze and whispered, "Stupid question."

"What happened after the security mainframe was hacked?"

"I took Cam and drove her to Gallagher," Grant winced as he repositioned his arm, "the others went other ways." Bex closed her eyes and Grant held her tighter. "Grant sent us in different tunnels trying to get them to follow him."

I looked at Zach angrily and he shook his head.

Not here.

"Zach gave us guns. We…I didn't use it."

Zach didn't meet my eyes this time.

"Where are the guns right now?"

"They're in my room."

I touched Zach's arm as he stood but he ignored me.

"Are we done?"

Abby nodded.

He left.

I stood and walked out to the hall. "Zach."

He kept walking.

"Zach!"

I spun around looking livid. I hesitated but stepped forward anyway. "What is wrong with you?" "Nothing Cameron I'm fine." Cameron? "Look I may have just recently had amnesia but I am certain that you have **never **called me Cameron."

He ran a hand through his hair and then said, "I am perfectly fine."

I walked up to him and slid my arms around him.

"No, you're not." He sighed and hugged me tightly. He didn't say anything for a while. "Say something Zach." His arms tightened as he whispered, "I almost lost you."

Not what I was expecting him to say at all.

"I know."

"Cam you don't realize how much you mean to me.

When I sent you off with Grant...I didn't want to leave you. I knew it was best and I could protect the others by staying behind."

He held me back and touched my cheek. It stung a little and I realized I had a scratch.

"I know you can take care of yourself but I am always going to want to protect you."

I leaned back into him and sighed, "I know Zach. Trust me, I know."

"Do you really Cam?" I nodded. "I feel the exact same way about you Goode."

I looked up at him, "it's because…I love you."

I couldn't read his emotions and I thought I made a mistake.

Suddenly, my feet were off the ground and Zach had his lips against mine firmly. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him back. He kissed me gently; his lips were so soft and when he set me down, his hands gripped my waist and pulled me to him. Zach and I were kissing...and it was perfect.

Eventually he pulled back and placed his forehead on mine.

"I love you too Cammie. I love you so much."


	13. Chapter 12

**Sorry it's been awhile, I just moved back home! If you have any suggestions or comments over things that need to be fixed please let me know!**

* * *

><p>We stayed inside Gallagher's walls for two more days.<p>

During that time, an extraction team was being formed to get us out safely.

I spent most of my time in the nurse's office; I had to get this cast off.

I sat on one of the empty beds and stared down at her as she examined the exposed part of my leg. After pressing down in a couple of places without a reaction from me, she said, "Despite all the excess activity you've been engaged in-."

"Not by choice," I interrupted.

"Right," she laughed, "not by choice. Despite it all, your leg seems fine."

Abby had the nurse called in about thirty minutes after our discussion in my grandmother's office because, "It is a danger to your accident prone self Cameron and you're never going to be able to protect yourself with a big, clunky cast." Grant replied with a meaningful , "If you kick someone in the head with it, you could knock them out." That got him a slap on the head from Bex which resulted in Grant having to see the nurse for possibly concussion.

Grant…always means well.

"Let me go get my "Jaws of Life" and we'll have that cast right off."

"Alright," I smiled and watched her walk into the back room.

A knock sounded on the door and it opened to reveal Zach.

"Hey Gallagher Girl, how's the leg?"

He sat down next to me and placed his hoodie on my lap.

"It's fully healed apparently. It's most likely from all the exercise I've been doing," I smiled.

He looked at me sourly, "I'd hardly call it exercise."

I slid an arm around his waist and hugged him tightly.

"I'm fine." He placed his head on my shoulder and whispered, "For now."

Before I could answer his "Oh woe is me" response, the nurse came out with a saw and said, "Alright Cameron- Oh you have company."

Zach stood to the side and replied "Sorry", but he wasn't leaving.

The nurse examined Zach and then asked, "Why are you spy kids so good looking?" I choked on my laugh.

Good looking?

I know I'm not ugly but compared to Macey and Grant (who are your average Greek gods), Liz and Jonas who have that adorable nerd look, Bex who is kick-butt athletic and beautiful with her mocha skin, and Zach who is just all around hot…I was as plain-a-Jane as they come.

The nurse shrugged and then looked me in the eye, "Are you ready?" I nodded. "Get this thing off of me."

* * *

><p>Thirty minutes later, I was sitting in a big, black van surrounded by my friends, Bex's parents, my mom, and Joe.<p>

**Number of times they had us retell the story: 2 **

**Number of times Abby cut in whenever we forgot the tiniest detail: 47 **

**Number of times Zach tightened his grip on my hand: 65**

** Number of times Grant was hit by Bex whenever someone mentioned him being shot: 2**

** Number of times I regretted ever leaving my house in the first place: Number too big to type out. **

"You all are okay though right?"

My mother looked at me especially.

I tapped my temple and said, "I remember. Grant got shot. I hardly doubt I am the one who is injured the worst."

**Number of times Grant was hit by Bex whenever someone mentioned him being shot: 3 **

She gave me a pained look that when I looked up at Zach was mirrored on his face. I rolled my eyes.

"I'm fine," I said, for both of their sakes.

My mother didn't answer but instead turned to Joe and whispered, "We're going to have her checked for any possibly injuries on the inside." I groaned and laid my head on Zach's shoulder.

"I hate you guys," I mumbled and he chuckled, "No you don't."

Sliding his arms around my waist, he pulled me closer to him and whispered, "We just don't want to lose you." "You won't lose me Zach, I promise."

He kissed my temple and then kissed the top of my head.

"Cammie, Cammie, Cammie," he sighed into my hair, "you can't promise that."

I turned to him and said, "I know. I know." I pressed a kiss to his nose which made him grin. "I just hate how you worry about me."

He kissed my nose, my forehead, and then my lips gently. "It's my job to worry about you baby."

One more kiss and he laid his head on my shoulder.

"Go to sleep Cam, you're going to need it." With that, he fell asleep.


	14. Chapter 13

I feel horrid. I owe a HUGE thanks to BooksLover2000. This amazing human being helped me write this chapter. Thanks a lot!

* * *

><p><em>"Zach, you know how I feel about drinking! Not only that but you kissed that, that girl!"<em>

_He ran his fingers through his hair and sighed._

_"I was drunk Cammie, I didn't know what I was doing."_

_I saw red and I slapped him._

_Hard._

_"Don't you dare try to sell me that lie Zachary Goode. Spies are always aware even if you are intoxicated or not!" Surprisingly, he didn't yell, he didn't get angry, and he didn't fight back._

_He just stood there looking defeated._

_"I know."_

_I blinked back tears and crossed my arms._

_"Why did you do it? Why did you drink? Why did you kiss her?" Pain coursed through my body. Hurt. Anger. Betrayal. "I don't know." Lies. I saw his thumb twitch. That was his tale._

_"You're lying Zach. Tell me the truth now."_

_He sat down in a well worn chair and avoided my eyes._

_Somewhere in this house, Townsend was keeping his space, and allowing us to ride this out. He and Zach were working on the father-son bond they never had. Townsend bought a house and Zach moved in with him. Somewhere Townsend was probably thinking of Abby and how he hadn't told her the truth._

_Funny how the apple doesn't fall far from the tree._

_"I can't tell you." I made a noise like a choking animal as I spit out, "You can't tell me?"_

_He looked up at me in a disgruntled way. "I can't tell you," he repeated forcefully. I nodded slowly. "Fine." I moved to the door and tried to hold back the tears._

_"I'll see you tomorrow when you're ready to apologize Zach," I spit out coldly. I turned to open the door but not before his hand latched onto my arm. How did he move so fast?_

_"Don't leave me like this. Don't leave distracted. You can stay here. I'm sure…my dad would let you stay." He was begging me. "I don't want to stay." His shoulders caved in like I had punched him in the gut. I opened the door and went to leave._

_"Cam," he stopped me, "I love you." I studied his face, looked for his tale, and listened to his heart beat. No dilated pupils, no pulse jump, and not one of his thumbs twitched. I nodded and replied, "I know."_

_I went to my car and shut the door. That's when I broke down and started to cry. I don't know how long I sat there crying angry, hot tears. It was only until my phone ran did I stop throwing myself a pity party._

_Wiping my face, I answered, "Hello?" "Cameron."_

_"Look Zach, I don't want to talk to you right now."_

_"Oh I know you don't want to talk to Mr. Goode. I just saw you leave his house. Disappointing when your loved ones hurt you, isn't it?" Fear ran through me. It was ice cold and ran down my spine in a chill._

_I kept my voice calm as possible and responded, "Yes it is."_

_"It's a shame Zach couldn't tell you why he did what he did isn't it?"_

_"Yes, yes it is."_

_I moved my hand towards the door handle but yelled as the door locked on its own. "You can't leave Cameron." I started to pull on the door handle angrily, but realized it was pointless._

_"I already told you that you can't get out." I leaned back on my seat and huffed angrily, "What do you want?" "I want to talk. So, I would like you to drive home now so that we can talk. Can you do that?"_

_"Yes," I responded curtly._

_"Oh, no need to be rude."_

_I started my car and headed down the road. "What do you want?"_

_"I want to teach you a lesson." I drove onto the main highway and said, "School doesn't start back for two months," sarcastically._

_"You always learn Cameron." I turned with the road. I was all alone, which was strange for the road I was on. There's always someone on this road. "When someone loves another, they will do anything to protect them Cameron dear. They will lie, steal, and sometimes even cheat. They don't really want to hurt the one they love but they do anyway to protect them. Even in the end, when the person they love gets hurt, they still try to protect. Do you understand?"_

_"Yes, I understand."_

_"So when we told Mr. Zachary he could protect you, he listened exactly to what we said." My heart stopped._

_"What?"_

_"Do you really think Zach would cheat on you and drink willingly?"_

_Oh no. No. No. No._

_"What did you do?"_

_"We convinced Zach that he was a danger to you. He is in fact Catherine Goode's son. We told him that he was the reason you were in constant danger. So when we told him that convincing you he was bored with you by breaking the two things he had sworn never to do, you wouldn't want to see him anymore." Oh Zach._

_I went to text him but was interrupted with, "Oh don't try to text him. Don't tell him you're in danger. Don't you dare steal his sense of security that he is still protecting you when in fact: Zachary Goode has killed you."_

_I dropped the phone and felt the tears well up in my eyes._

_The accelerator floored without me touching it and I knew they had control of my car._

_I was going to die._

_Then, a big, black, SUV appeared about fifty feet in front of me. I was going to die._

_The driver started slowly and then picked up speed. I closed my eyes and whispered, "I love you Zach."_

_Then came the crash._

_I was thrown through the window and slammed onto the ground._

_My head smashed along the rocks as I rolled down into a ditch._

_I was going to die._

_I love you._

_Then, it was dark._


	15. Author's Note: Really Important

**HUGE AUTHOR'S NOTE!**

Ummmmmm, so sorry for the confusion but this last chapter was just a flashback, **not** the ending of the actual book… I didn't mean for anyone to think that it was an ending. Lol. Thanks zammiefan1 for making me choke on my water with your review. You actually made my day, no lie. I plan on making more chapters for this story but (believe it or not) I have a life that doesn't revolve around FanFiction and I've just been super busy doing things that will benefit my future (which doesn't include writing stories 24/7). To everyone: If you have a comment about the story, I don't care about flames tbh, but there are always nicer ways to put things. Thanks.

I hope you like the future chappies and thanks to those who have been extremely loyal followers. Thanks again to BooksLover2000 for helping me get through my major writer's block.


	16. Chapter 14

**Here it is ladies and gents! Drum roll please... CHAPTER 15! I hope you like it. Sorry for the wait. Review and please let me know what you like and don't like so that I can please you all with the best chapters and best storylines from hear on out. Now my lovelies: Read on.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>I woke up screaming.<p>

The sound was blood curdling and it carried throughout the house. I was too afraid to take in my surroundings but I had a feeling that I was back at home, in my mother's house. I was too afraid to wonder who I was bringing down on my room. I was too busy screaming to try to replenish the diminishing air supply in my lungs.

The door to the room I was in burst open and Zach ran in, his eyes wide and frantically searching around for intruders.

Zachary Goode was scared.

When he realized that I was relatively safe, he ran over to the bed and took my face in his hands.

"Cammie, Cam look at me. Gallagher Girl! Look at me!"

I locked eyes with him and shut my mouth tightly, tears streaming down my cheeks and my body shaking involuntarily.

He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me to his bare chest whispering things I wasn't 100% hearing but I knew I would remember later. Zach kissed the top of my head and whispered, "It's okay Cammie. I'm here. You're okay."

When I gathered enough of my wits, I pulled back and crawled away from him.

Shaking my head I whispered, "No, I'm not."

"Baby what happened?"

I crawled off the bed and away from him.

I didn't want to be near him.

"Cam," he grabbed my waist and looked me in the eye, "what were you dreaming about?"

I slid his hands from my waist and whispered, "Where are the girls?"

"Macey is the first room on the left."

Concern contorted his handsome face and I hated acting like this towards him…but I couldn't just pretend what he did was okay.

"Cammie," he grabbed my arm and for a split second, I felt like he knew exactly what was wrong.

I shook my head and went to get my friends.

* * *

><p>"YOU WHAT?"<p>

I stood in the corner of the room, watching Zach get chewed out by my three best friends.

"You almost let her die Zachary! How could you not tell us," Macey demanded.

Five minutes before, her eyes had been clouded with sleep but now, they were shining with anger.

Zach stood silent in the middle of his roasting and kept his eyes on the floor.

It was like a pack of Alpha females was getting ready to tear apart an Omega.

"She almost died," Bex reinstated. Compared to Macey's screams, Bex's calm and quiet voice was downright terrifying as she said, "You practically handed her over to the Circle _Zachary_."

She spit out his name like she tasted something nasty in her mouth.

Through all of this, Zach stood defenseless.

I didn't know if it was because he was feeling guilty or because he simply couldn't fight this. I felt a slight bit of remorse but kept to myself.

"Zach," Liz asked quietly.

I couldn't tell if she was mad or not; her voice was so calm and careful that it was like she was afraid to talk any louder in fear of hurting him.

"Why did you do it?"

Zach finally showed that he had been paying attention by looking up at her in disgust. It wasn't directed at her, but at himself.

His beautiful green eyes were rimmed with red like the whole time he spent looking down was to concentrate on not crying.

"They called me one day…the day before I kissed her Cam…that girl was one of theirs. They told me that the best way to save you was to cut you from me…make you want to be done with me. They told me to break promises that we made that would make you the maddest. The first two I could think of were cheating and drinking. I wasn't drunk though when I kissed her. I did that because I wanted you to get mad and leave so that you could get away from Catherine's son."

Zach locked eyes and no matter how much I wanted to, I couldn't look away.

I couldn't break my eyes away from Catherine's son.

No.

Not Catherine's son.

_Not her anything._

"I just wanted you to be safe Cameron. When we fought, every inch of me wanted to pull you close and tell you that it was all a façade, that I didn't mean it, and that I loved you so much. I couldn't though because they had snipers trained and if I broke character…you'd die right in front of me."

I tried to see what happened through Zach's eyes: The girl he loved had a better chance of survival without him. He wanted to see me live and be safe; even if it meant being without him, I had to live.

I felt tears cascade down my face and watched as Zach's eyes fill with them.

"I didn't want to do it Cam. I couldn't guarantee that you were safe but it made me feel better to think that I was helping."

My bottom lip trembled and I bit down on it to stop the shaking.

He wasn't Catherine's anything.

He was my** everything**.

He got down to his knees and front of me and placed his hands on the back of my thighs. Looking up at me he whispered, "I'm so sorry Cam. God I'm sorry. I never wanted you to get hurt and that fact that you almost…," he couldn't finish before he pressed his forehead to my legs.

I watched his shoulders shake. Heard his sobs. Felt his tears roll down my bare legs.

I looked up at my Liz and she nodded.

She wanted me to forgive him…I had to forgive him.

He almost lost me and it will only be a matter of time before I almost lose him. I can't afford to not forgive him. Life in general is too short to stay mad at people, especially the ones you love.

I ran my fingers through his hair and whispered, "Zach. Baby, look at me."

He met my gaze, the tears still running down his face.

He went to say something, most likely "I'm sorry" again but I stopped him simply by getting down on my knees and kissing him.

It was gentle, but it meant so much.

I hoped he could understand how much I loved him, how much I understood why he did what he did, that I forgave him. He cried into the kiss, his tears mixing with my own.

He mumbled something against my lips and I pulled away for half a second to hear him say, "I love you."

I took his face in my hands and pressed a gently kiss to him lips.

He tasted like mint, salt, and Zachary Goode.

And I loved him for it.

"I love you Zach."

His hands rested on my ribcage but soon dropped down to my waist to twist me around and pull me into his lap.

During my spin, I realized we were alone and I didn't want it any other way.

Zach's warm breath tickled my ear and I turned my head slightly to let him kiss my cheek.

"I didn't want anything to happen to you Cammie. I don't ever want you to get hurt."

I rested my arms on his and whispered, "It's too late for that."

He breathed out and laid his forehead on the back of my head.

"I hit the ground pretty hard when I fell for you Goode."

He laughed quietly and pulled me to him. His lips pressed briefly to my neck and he spoke, "I love you" into my skin.

I let him sit there and whispered how much he loved me, only interrupting him with a, "Come on."

I got up and held my hand out for him. "Where are we going," he asked, taking it gently. "You are coming with me to my room. We are going to sleep in the same bed and we're not going to let go of each other until the morning when you wake up next to me and realize that we're okay."

He got up and placed his finger under my chin.

"I love you Cammie," he bright green eyes shown with love and I couldn't help but feel like my insides were about to fly away in a cluster of butterflies.

"I love you Zach," I whispered as he pressed his lips to mine.

Here's the thing about our world: You take what you can and give nothing back.

I took Zachary Goode as mine a long time ago and I was never letting him go.

Ever.


End file.
